


Thorki/ Lost Memories

by BlackSkyStories



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Horror, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thorki - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSkyStories/pseuds/BlackSkyStories
Summary: Nach seinem Kampf mit Thanos wacht Loki in einer Zelle wieder auf.Er soll wie prophezeit für sein Versagen büßen, doch die Person, die schlussendlich mit der Peitsche in seiner Zelle steht, hätte er im Traum nicht erwartet.ACHTUNG: Diese Geschichte enthält:-extreme Darstellungen von Gewalt und sexuellem Missbrauch-Spoiler zu Avengers InfinityWar-BoyxBoyNicht für schwache Nerven geeignet.





	1. Prolog

Das Letze was ich spüre ist Verzweiflung. Ich habe es nicht geschafft.

Ich habe versagt.

Thanos hat den Tesserakt und ich habe ihn ihm gegeben. Dabei wollte ich doch genau das Gegenteil bewirken, damals in New York.

Mein Ziel war es den Tesserakt nach Asgard zu bringen, damit Thanos nicht an ihn rankommt. Doch dann kam Hela und wir mussten Ragnarök auslösen und somit Asgard zerstören.

Und jetzt hat er den Tesserakt.

Eine einzelne Träne rinnt über meine Wange, dann wird alles schwarz.

 

Als ich wieder zu mir komme, liege ich auf einer harten metallenen Pritsche in einem ansonsten kahlem Raum. Es gibt nur noch ein Loch in der leeren Ecke.

Mein ganzer Körper schmerzt und erst mit einigen Anläufen gelingt es mir mich aufzusetzen.

Vor der Tür mir gegenüber steht eine Schale mit Essen. Brot und eine undefinierbare Masse, die nicht sonderlich appetitlich aussieht.

Ich drücke mich vom Bett hoch und versuche frei zu stehen, muss mich aber wegen mangelnder Kraft an der Wand abstützen. Nur langsam und stark hinkend gelange ich zu der Schale.

Erschöpft lasse ich mich fallen und beginne zu essen.

Normalerweise hätte ich die nach nichts schmeckende Pampe gar nicht erst angerührt, doch im Moment stört mich nicht einmal der Fakt, dass ich kein Besteck habe und wie ein Tier direkt aus der Schüssel essen muss.

Als ich die Schüssel geleert habe breche ich endgültig zusammen. Ich weiß genau wo ich bin. Ich bin auf Thanos' Schiff.

Salzige Tränen rinnen über meine Wangen und mein Körper wird von Schluchzern geschüttelt.

Egal was mich hier erwartet, es wird grausam sein.

Und ich habe jetzt schon fürchterliche Angst.


	2. Kapitel 1

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich so da saß. Zusammengesunken, mit der Schulter gegen die Wand gelehnt, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und weinend.

Irgendwann gab es keine Tränen mehr und ich wurde nur von vereinzelten Schluchzern geschüttelt.

Minuten vielleicht Stunden später wird die Tür geöffnet. Eine gepanzerte Wache betritt die Zelle, nimmt den Teller und geht, ohne mich auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.   
Es vergehen noch einmal einige Minuten bis die Zelle erneut geöffnet wird.

Die Person die hinein tritt ist niemand anderes als Thanos.

"Du weißt warum du hier bist?"

Ich nicke erschöpft. Thanos lächelt.

"Wie lange war ich weg?"

Sein Grinsen wird breiter.

"Einen Monat und drei Wochen. Ich war mir anfangs auch nicht sicher, ob du überhaupt wieder aufwachen würdest. Und wahrscheinlich wirst du dir noch wünschen das nicht zu sein."

Erschrocken starre ich auf den Boden.

Fast zwei Monate. In dieser Zeit kann so viel passiert sein...

"Ach und übrigens. Keiner hat dich vermisst, sie waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt mich zu bekämpfen. Ich habe jedes einzelne Mal gegen sie gewonnen. Mittlerweile gibt es die ach so tollen Beschützer der Welt wie du sie kennst nicht mehr, genauso wie diese Welt."

Thanos lächelt und verlässt dann den Raum.

Wir haben verloren.

Die Avengers konnten Thanos nicht besiegen.

Die Menschheit wurde um die Hälfte dezimiert.

Alles ist vorbei.

Ein heißeres Lachen entkommt meiner Kehle.

Wir haben verloren.

Es wirk so abstrus, dass ich nicht anders kann als zu lachen.

Und so sitze ich in meiner Zelle. Mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und die Handflächen neben mir auf den Boden gedrückt. Und ich lache.

Irgendwann geht das Lachen in ein klägliches Wimmern und dann Weinen über.

Ich habe alles verloren.

Als es keine Tränen mehr zu weinen gibt rolle ich mich zu einem kleinen Ball zusammen und schlafe kurz darauf ein.

Ich liege im Gras auf einer Lichtung mitten im Wald. Neben mir liegt ein junger Mann mit langen blonden Haaren. Er sieht friedlich aus, wenn er so mit geschlossenen Augen da liegt und die Sonne und den warmen Wind auf seiner Haut genießt.

Thor dreht seinen Kopf zu mir und blickt direkt in meine smaragdgrünen Augen.  
Eine Weile liegen wir so da und genießen einfach die Nähe des anderen.

"Du Loki?"

"Hm?"

"Ich hab dich lieb."

Ich muss lächeln und streiche ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn.

"Ich dich auch Thor."

Mit Tränen in den Augen wache ich wieder auf. Wie gern ich doch die Zeit zurück drehen würde und tatsächlich seine Worte erwidern würde, statt nur zu schweigen. 

Ich richte mich langsam auf und strecke mich ein bisschen. Dann stehe ich auf und hinke mich an der Wand abstützend zur Pritsche.

Wie ich es mir schon gedacht habe ist sie genau so gemütlich wie der Boden.   
Aber sie ist viel kälter, was mir grade unglaublich gut tut. Mir entkommt ein leises Seufzen.

Mein Kopf dröhnt und ich habe unglaublichen Durst.

Erschöpft schließe ich die Augen und versuche nicht daran zu denken, was wahrscheinlich noch auf mich zukommt und was schon passiert ist.

Irgendwie muss ich wieder eingeschlafen sein, denn ich werde von einer laut ins Schloss fallenden Tür geweckt. Vor dieser steht jetzt wieder das selbe Essen wie gestern und noch eine Plastikflasche mit Wasser.

Ich seufze resigniert und gehe mich immer noch abstützend zur Tür. Schon wieder kein Besteck. Naja, besser als gar kein Essen.

Ich leere den Teller und trinke ein paar schlucke aus der Flasche, dann gehe ich mit der Flasche zurück zum Bett.  
Etwas später kommt wieder eine Wache und nimmt den Teller mit.

So geht das die nächsten paar Tage weiter, die Wasserflasche scheint eine Ausnahme zu sein und ich bin froh sie mir eingeteilt zu haben.

Auch auf die Toilette zu gehen ist ,naja gelinde gesagt, doof. Es ist total erniedrigend nur ein Loch zum scheißen und pissen zu haben.

Aber mittlerweile ist mir alles egal. Um genau zu sein fühle ich nichts mehr, weder Schmerz noch Angst oder Wut oder Trauer.  
Ich bin einfach komplett taub.

Ich glaube sieben Tage lang hat sich weder an meinem Zustand noch an der Situation etwas geändert, doch dann ist meine Welt endgültig zusammen gebrochen.

Am neunten Tag, ich denke jedenfalls es war der neunte, mein Zeitgefühl ist ohne licht als Orientierung nicht das beste und in meiner Zelle verändert sich das Licht nicht, sondern bleibt konstant gedimmt. Auf jeden Fall geht an diesem Tag meine Zellentür dreimal, statt wie gewöhnlich zweimal, auf.

Ich bin immer noch sehr schwach und sitze neben der Tür, weswegen ich erst nur Hose und Schuhe der Person sehe. Diese gehören aber eindeutig zu einem Mann.

Ich blicke langsam höher. Sein Outfit erinnert mich ein bisschen an die Uniform der Armee auf Mitgard, nur dass es komplett schwarz ist und er oben rum nur ein einfaches hautenges T-shirt trägt, das seine ausgeprägten Muskeln betont.

Dann sehe ich sein Gesicht.


	3. Kapitel 2

Am neunten Tag, ich denke jedenfalls es war der neunte, mein Zeitgefühl ist ohne Licht als Orientierung nicht das beste und in meiner Zelle verändert sich das Licht nicht, sondern bleibt konstant gedimmt. Auf jeden Fall geht an diesem Tag meine Zellentür dreimal, statt wie gewöhnlich zweimal, auf.

Ich bin immer noch sehr schwach und sitze neben der Tür, weswegen ich erst nur Hose und Schuhe der Person sehe. Diese gehören aber eindeutig zu einem Mann. Ich blicke langsam höher. Sein Outfit erinnert mich ein bisschen an die Uniform der Armee auf Mitgard, nur dass es komplett schwarz ist und er oben rum nur ein einfaches hautenges T-shirt trägt, das seine ausgeprägten Muskeln betont. Dann sehe ich in sein Gesicht.

Vor mir steht mein eigener Bruder, doch seine Augen sind nun komplett schwarz, nicht einmal das weiße ist übrig geblieben.

Sein Blick ist so kalt und emotionslos und tut so unglaublich weh.

Er erkennt mich nicht.

"T-thor."

Meine Stimme ist nur ein leises Hauchen und doch hat er mich gehört.

"Wer ist Thor?"

Er runzelt verwirrt die Stirn.

Er erinnert sich nicht.

Die Erkenntnis trifft mich wie ein harter Schlag und raubt mir die Luft zum atmen.

Er schüttelt den Kopf um sich wieder zu sammeln.

"Ich bin hier um dich deiner Strafe zu unterziehen."

Erschrocken weiche ich zurück.

Nein! Das darf nicht wahr sein! Bitte! Das kann Thanos mir doch nicht antuen! Panik breitet sich in mir aus.

Thor packt mich und zieht mich grob auf die Füße. Seine Hand krallt sich in meine schmerzende Schulter und ich mir entkommt ein leises Wimmern.

Er lacht kalt und stößt mich wieder zu Boden.

"Ich dachte nicht, dass es so einfach wird dir wehzutun."

Sein Fuß trifft meine Seite und befördert mich an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Die Wucht des Aufpralls drückt mir alle Luft aus den Lungen.

Er zieht mich an den Haaren wieder auf die Füße und ich gebe einen spitzen Schrei von mir.

Tränen rinnen in Strömen über meine Wangen, als er mich an den Haaren hinter sich her in einen neuen Raum zieht.

Das geflieste Zimmer, welches wir jetzt betreten ist mit allen möglichen Folterinstrumenten ausgerüstet und es befindet sich ein Ablauf in der Mitte.

Thor lässt mich wieder los und ich breche kraftlos zusammen. Achtlos steigt er über mich hinweg, weshalb sein Fuß meine Schulter trifft und ich mein Gesicht vor Schmerz verziehe.

Er greift an die Decke und zieht ein paar Handschellen, die mit einer Kette verbunden sind nach unten. Er legt mir diese an und drückt auf einen Knopf an der Wand, weswegen ich nach oben gezogen werde, bis ich keinen Kontakt mehr zum Boden habe.

Er grinst kurz bei meinem Anblick und geht dann zu der Wand vor mir. Thor nimmt sich eine Reitgerte von einem Haken an der Wand und noch etwas von einer anderen Wand, was ich aber nicht sehen konnte, da es außerhalb meines Sichtfeldes liegt.

Als er wieder auf mich zukommt erkenne ich was es war. In seiner Hand liegt ein Dolch.

Ich beginne zu zappeln in der kläglichen Hoffnung irgendwie entkommen zu können, doch ich habe keine Chance.

Er greift um meinen Hals und zwingt mich ihn anzusehen.

"Nicht bewegen."

Ich bin wie erstarrt und kann nur zitternd Nicken.

Die Erinnerung an die vergangenen Ereignisse sind noch zu frisch.

Er fährt mit der Spitze des Dolchs meine Brust hinab bis zum Saum meines Oberteils und packt diesen mit der anderen Hand und schneidet mein Oberteil bis nach oben hin auf, dann macht er an den Ärmeln weiter, bis mein Oberkörper komplett frei ist.

Thor geht um mich herum und streicht mit einer Hand über meinen Rücken. Erschrocken zucke ich zusammen und bewege mich deswegen ein Stück vorwärts. Als Antwort trifft ein harter Schlag meinen Rücken.

"Ich. Sagte. Nicht. Bewegen."

Mit jedem Wort schlägt er ein weiteres Mal zu.

Tränen der Verzweiflung und des Schmerzes rinnen über meine Wangen. Ich hasse das ich so schwach bin.

Thor lacht und lässt von mir ab. Jetzt hänge ich nur noch ruhig da.

Er geht um mich herum und hebt meinen Kopf an, der mir auf die Brust gefallen war. Er betrachtet mein Gesicht von allen seiten.

"Eigentlich ist dein Gesicht viel zu schön für das hier, aber da lässt sich leider nicht machen."

Er setzt den Dolch an meiner Wange direkt neben meinem Ohr an. Krampfhaft versuche ich mich nicht zu bewegen. Thor drückt die spitze des Dolchs in meine Wange und beginnt ihn zu meiner Nase zu ziehen.

Ein markerschütternder Schrei verlässt meine Kehle, aber ich bewege mich keinen Zentimeter. Salzige Tränen rinnen über meine Wangen und mischen sich mit dem roten Blut. Rosarote Ströme tropfen auf meinen Oberkörper und dann zu Boden.

Kurz vor meiner Nase, direkt unter meinem Auge setzt mein Peiniger ab. Er lässt mich los und tritt einen Schritt zurück, um sein Werk zu betrachten. Ein Grinsen formt sich auf seinen Lippen.

Der schmerz pocht in meiner Wange, doch irgendwie wirkt er gerade sehr weit weg. Lächelnd drifte ich in das Reich der Träume.


	4. Kapitel 3

"Thor warte." 

Lachend rennt der blonde Junge vor mir weg. Wir sind auf den Hügeln hinter dem Schloss. Mutter hat uns losgeschickt Kräuter für Lady Sif zu hohlen. Unsere Freundin ist sehr krank, doch Thor scheint das nicht zu versehen. Für ihn ist alles ein Spiel.

"Komm schon Loki. Schneller!"

Seufzend laufe ich weiter hinter ihm her.

Plötzlich bleibt mein Fuß an einer Wurzel hängen und ich falle der Länge nach ins Graß.

"Loki!"

Mein Bruder ist sofort bei mir und hilft mir auf.

"Alles o-okay?"

"J-Ja mir geht's gut." 

Ich klopfe mir den Dreck von der Hose und deute in Richtung einiger Sträucher am Waldrand. 

"Da vorne sind die Kräuter die wir suchen."

Thor nickt und rennt zu der Stelle. Ich folge ihm etwas langsamer, da mein Fuß doch etwas wehtut. Der Blonde kniet schon am Boden und pflückt eifrig Kräuter, als ich zu ihm stoße. 

"Loki? Meinst du Sif überlebt es?"

Erstaunt blicke ich auf. Diese Frage habe ich nicht erwartet.

"J-ja, wenn sie die hier rechtzeitig bekommt schon."

Ich deute auf die Roten Kräuter in unseren Händen. Dann kommt mir ein Gedanke. 

"Lauf schon mal zu Frigga, ich komme nach. Ich bin nicht so schnell. Dann überlebt sie es ganz bestimmt."

Thor blickt mich mit großen Augen an.

"I-ist das für dich wirklich okay?"

"Ja und jetzt lauf."

Ich drücke ihm mein Kräuter in die Hand. Und er rennt mit einem Blick über die Schulter zurück zum Schloss.

Ich selbst stehe auf und...

 

Ein kalter Schall Wasser trifft mich mitten ins Gesicht. Erschrocken schnappe ich nach Luft. Ich hänge nicht mehr von der Decke, sonder liege auf dem Boden. Der Schnitt in meiner Wange pocht unangenehm.

"Ah unsere Prinzess ist wach." 

Mein Bruder lacht gehässig und packt meinen Kiefer. 

"Du darfst dich ab jetzt wieder bewegen."

Plötzlich drückt er seine Lippen auf die meinen und greift zwischen meine Beine. 

Erschrocken zucke ich zurück und beginne zu zappeln. 

Nein! Bitte Thor, das kannst du mir nicht antuen! Ich bin doch dein Bruder!

Tränen der Verzweiflung rinnen über meine Wangen. Das Salz brennt in der Wunde. 

Er beginnt meinen Penis zu massieren während er mich innig küsst. 

Verzweifelt gebe ich meinen Widerstand auf und lasse es mit mir geschehen.

Seine Finger bewegen sich zu meinem Hinter und gleiten langsam in mich. Er spreizt und bewegt sie ein bisschen hin und her. 

Nach einer Weile lässt er von mir ab und öffnet seine Hose. Ich drehe den Kopf weg und schließe meine Augen. 

Knurrend packt Thor mein Kinn und dreht mein Gesicht zu sich.

"Sieh mich an!"

Ich schlucke und nicke knapp. 

Er grinst und stößt schnell in mich. Stechender Schmerz breitete sich in meinem Unterleib aus und ich schreie laut auf.  
Er stößt immer wieder in mich während ich schluchzend versuche mich von ihm zu lösen. 

Mit aller Kraft drücke ich meine Hände gegen seinen Oberkörper, doch ich bin zu schwach. Das war ich schon immer.

Nach einem letzten Versuch mich zu lösen gebe ich auf und versuche auszublenden was Thor mit mir macht.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange es dauert bis er laut stöhnend in mir kommt und sich von mir löst, aber es hat sich wie Stunden angefühlt.

Mein Peiniger steht auf und schließt seine Hose. Grinsend blickt er auf mich hinab. 

"Wenn ich gewusst hätte wie geil du bist, hätte ich das schon früher gemacht."

Thor leckt sich über die Lippen und grinst.

Doch dann verhärtet sich seine Miene.

"Steh auf!"

Trotz meiner vorherigen Erfahrung bleibe ich liegen, es ist mir seltsam egal was er mit mir macht. 

"Los hopp!" 

Den Tritt in meine Seite nehmen ich kaum wahr.

Thor runzelte die Stirn, dann packt er mich unter den Armen und schleift meinen immer noch nackten Körper in meine Zelle.

Er lässt mich in der Mitte des Raumes los und verschwindet wieder um kurz darauf mit meiner Kleidung wieder zu kommen, welche er neben der Tür fallen lässt.

Stunden vielleicht auch Tage vergehen, bis sich die Tür erneut öffnet und mir wieder Essen in die Zelle gestellt wird. 

Es ist mein Bruder, er blickt mich an stellt den Teller ab und kommt auf mich zu.

Meine Augen müssen so leblos gewirkt haben, dass er mich für tot gehalten hat, denn er kontrolliert mit einem routiniertem Handgriff meinen Puls. 

Kräftig wie eh und je pumpt mein Herz Blut durch meine Adern.

Schulterzuckend steht er wieder auf und dreht sich zur Tür.

Kurz bevor er durch sie meine Zellen wieder verlassen kann öffnet diese sich und Thanos betritt den Raum.

"Ist er tot?"

"Nein. Sein Puls und seine Atmung sind vollkommen in Ordnung."

Thor runzelt die Stirn.

"Ich für meinen Teil hätte ihm mehr zugetraut..."

"Ich versichere dir Nox Raven, er wird sich wieder erholen, so lange sollten wir ihm aber etwas Ruhe gönnen."

Mein Bruder versteht den Wink, meine Zelle zu verlassen, sofort.

"Jawohl Sir"

Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen folgt er dem Thanos in den Gang und verriegelt die Tür.


	5. Kapitel 4

Irgendwann muss ich eingeschlafen sein, denn ich werde davon geweckt, dass jemand sanft an meiner Schulter rüttelt. 

"Loki wach auf!"

Die Stimme kommt mir bekannt vor. Sie klingt nicht feindlich und bringt much dazu die Augen zu öffnen.

Die Person, die vor mir auf dem kalten Zellenboden kniet, ist niemand anderes als Captain America.

Er seufzt erleichtert.

"Ich dachte schon du bist im Koma oder so. Du musst versuchen so lange wie möglich wach zu bleiben. Ich kann dir zwar jetzt nicht helfen, aber ich bin mir sicher Hilfe wird bald kommen."

Steve lächelt freundlich.

"Du solltest das anziehen."

Er hält mir meine Kleidung, die um ein neues T-Shirt ergänzt wurde, hin und Ich schlüpfe hinein. 

"Hast du auch gesehen, dass Thor hier arbeitet?"

Ich nicke und knöpfe die Hose zu.

"Und Tony, also Ironman, haben sie glaub' ich auch..."

Er schaut betreten zu Boden. 

"Mich wollte sie auch auf ihre Seite ziehen, aber es hat nicht geklappt..."

Er tippt mit den Fingern an sein Bein.

"Hoffentlich bekommst du jetzt keinen Ärger wegen mir."

Ich schüttle den Kopf und winke ab.

"Selbst wenn, schlimmer kann es jetzt wohl auch nicht werden."

"Sag das nicht! So schlimm ist es doch nicht."

Ich gebe ein ersticktes Lachen von mir"

"SO SCHLIMM IST ES NICHT! DU HAST KEINE AHNUNG! Ich wurde von meinem eigenen Bruder vergewaltigt und gefoltert! Ich bin durch die Hölle gegangen und DU kommst jetzt hier her, bist scheinbar unbeschadet und sagst zu MIR, es sei nicht so schlimm!"

Während dem Sprechen bin ich aufgesprungen und habe eine Hände zu Fäusten geballt, bereit auf ihn los zu gehen, wenn er es noch einmal wagt sowas zu sagen.

Er weicht mit erhobenen Händen zurück. 

"Sorry. I-ich"

Das Adrenalin weicht schlagartig wieder aus meinem Körper zurück und ich breche zusammen.

Der Captain sprintet vor und fängt mich bevor ich auf den Boden knalle.

"Alles okay?" 

Er blickt mich besorgt an.

Schnaubend blicke ich auf.

"Alles okay." 

Meine trieft nur so vor Sarkasmus.  
Er verzieht das Gesicht und blickt mich entschuldigend an.

Plötzlich fliegt die Tür auf und knallt laut gegen die Wand. Hinein kommen zwei Wachmänner, deren Gesichter man wegen den Helmen nicht sehen kann.

Der Captain flüchtet zum anderen Ende des Raumes. Er wehrt sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen die beiden maskierten Wachmänner. 

Dem einen Tritt er gegen fest gegen das Knie und der andere bekommt den Ellenbogen in den Bauch.   
Als einer ihn am Hals packen will fängt Steve seine Hand und beißt hinein.

Der Andere forderte derweil Verstärkung an, welche nun in die Zelle stürmt. 

Trotz das er sich mit allen Mitteln währt, schaffen sie es ihn doch noch unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Der Weil kam einer der Wachmänner zu mir und hielt mich an den Schultern fest, da Steve mich nach meinem Zusammenbruch wieder auf die Pritsche gesetzt hatte.

Zwei der Wachen halten ihn fest während ein weiterer auf ihn einschlägt. 

Nach einem besonders starken Schlag hängt Steve nur noch gebückt in ihren Armen.

"Ich glaub der hat genug. Wie siehts mit dem aus?"

Der Schläger dreht sich in Richtung seines Kollegen und deutet mit dem Finger auf mich. 

"Der hatte schon vor einer ganzen Weile genug. Aber hübsch ist er, hübsch als der andere."

Er grinst wahrscheinlich unter dem Helm und hebt mein Kinn grob mit der behandschuhten Hand.

"Der Boss hat gesagt, nur den Flüchtlingen keine Anderen Gefangenen."

"Schade eigentlich..."

Der erste lacht und winkt den Anderen zu. 

"Komm bringen wir ihn dem Boss."

Sie nicken zustimmend. Dann schleifen ihn zwischen sich aus der Zelle und lass mich wieder alleine zurück.

Kurz bevor sie ganz verschwinden, reißt Steve sich noch einmal zusammen. 

"Hilfe kommt!"

Er bekommt einen harten Schlag gegen den Kopf und sackt wieder bewusstlos zusammen und sie setzte ihren Weg zur Tür wieder fort. 

Dann ist er endgültig weg und lässt mich mit etwas zurück, von dem ich schon fast vergessen habe wie es sich anfühlt. Ein Gefühl, das er als kleinen Funken in meinem Herzen entfacht und schnell zu einem lodernden Feuer wird. 

Hoffnung.

Ich ziehe das T-Shirt, dass ich die ganze Zeit über in der haben gehalten habe, an.

Mein Versuch aufzustehen scheitert kläglich. Mein Unterleib Schmerz stark und mir fehlt die Kraft in den Beinen, weshalb ich mich wieder sinken lassen. 

Ich robbe zur Tür und mache mich über das dort stehende Essen her. Erst jetzt bemerke ich wie groß mein Hunger gewesen war.

 

Thanos beobachtet lächelnd den Bildschirm, auf dem man die Zelle von Loki erkennen kann. Sein Plan hat funktioniert. 

"Sehr gut gemacht Black Captain. Er hat es dir abgekauft. Fürs erste sollte er nicht mehr so schnell aufgeben."

Thanos wendet seinen Blick vom Bildschirm ab und dreht sich zu dem ehemaligen Captain America um, welcher sich genaus so wenig wie Thor an seine Zeit bei den Avengers und alles davor erinnern kann.


	6. Kapitel 5

Es vergehen einige Tage in denen ich, außer von der Wache, die mir das Essen bringt keinen Besuch bekomme.

 

Mir geht es etwas besser als die Tage zuvor. Ich kann mich frei im Raum bewegen ohne zusammen zu brechen, doch die Schmerzen in meinem Unterleib begleiten mich weiterhin. 

Ich bin gerade am Essen als die Tür heute zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag aufgeht und Thor hereinkommt.

"Ich habe mitbekommen, dass es dir schon besser geht. Ich denke du hattest für's erste genug Pause."

Er kommt auf mich zu und packt mich am Arm.

Erschrocken erstarre ich, versuche mich dann aber doch los zu reisen, was mir leider nicht gelingt.

Thor zerrt mich hinter sich her in den Raum, in welchem ich das letzte Mal gefoltert worden war. Er stößt mich in die Mitte des Zimmers und zieht einen Schlagstock.

"Ausziehen!" 

Mit zitternden Fingern gehorche ich und beginne die Kleidung von meinem Körper zu streifen, während ich seine hungrigen Blicke auf mir spüre. Es ekelt mich unglaublich an, dass mein eigener Bruder, adoptiert hin oder her, Lust daran empfindet mich zu vergewaltigen.

Er kommt auf mich zu, packt mich an der Hüfte und küsst mich verlangend. Ich lasse es ohne murren über mich ergehen, erwidere aber auch nicht.

Plötzlich stößt er mich weg und schlägt zu. Der harte Stab trifft meinen Arm und ein erschrockener Schrei verlässt meine Lippen.

"Du erwiderst gefälligst, wenn ich dich küsse." 

Ich nicke schnell, doch da kommt gleich der nächste Schlag.

"Das heißt 'Ja Sir.'"

"Jawohl Sir. Entschuldigung Sir."

Ich senke devot den Blick. 

'Wenn ich hier rauskommen will, muss ich ihm so gut es geht gehorchen.'

Er küsst mich wieder und dieses Mal erwidere ich wie befohlen. Er packt fest an die Stelle auf die er zuvor geschlagen hat und mir entweich ein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen. Thor nutzt diese Chance, um seine Zunge in meinen Mund wandern zu lassen.

Ich versuche seiner Zunge auszuweichen, aber gleichzeitig nicht zu abweisend zu wirken, damit er es nicht bemerkt.

Seine Hand wandert tiefer und auf meinen Hintern, welchen er verlangend knetet. Seine Hand auf meiner Haut führt sich an als würde sie brennen. 

Mein Peiniger drückt mich rücklings auf eine Pritsche an der Wand und fesselt meine Arme und Beine gespreizt an diese. Er fährt mit seinen Fingern über meinen Körper und hinterlässt eine brennende Spur des Ekels. 

Er verschwindet kurz aus meinem Blickfeld und kehrt dann mit einer Peitsche mit neun ledernen Strängen wieder. Ein unheilvolles Grinsen liegt auf seinen Lippen, dann schlägt er zu. 

Brennen der Schmerz fährt durch meinen Körper und, da wo die Peitsche auftrifft, hinterlässt sie rote, pochende Striemen. 

Immer wieder lässt Thor sie auf meinen Körper niederprasseln, während mir heiße Tränen über die Wangen laufen. 

Ich schreie mit jedem Schlag bis meine Stimme nachgibt und nur noch leises Wimmern meinen Mund verlässt.

Irgendwann legt er die Peitsche beiseite und Erleichterung durchfährt meinen Körper. Die Höllenqualen sind vorbei.

Doch zu früh gefreut.

Er öffnet seine Hose und dringt kurzerhand und ohne Vorbereitung in mich ein. Stechender Schmerz zieht durch meinen Körper und ich gebe ein leises Wimmern von mir, was er gekonnt ignoriert.

Immer wieder stößt er in mich, während das Klatschen von nackter Haut gegeneinander und sein Stöhnen den Raum erfüllt.

Meine Augen sind geschlossen und ich versuche so gut es geht auszublenden, was mein Bruder gerade mit mir tut. 

Ich spüre wie die von Steve entfachte Hoffnung mir langsam wieder entrinnt. 

'Es hat doch alles keinen Zweck. Selbst wenn ich aus dieser Hölle rauskomme, wird mich, was hier geschehen ist, auf ewig verfolgen.'

Die längst versiegten Tränen kehren wieder und ich spüre wie sich Thors heißes Sperma in mir ergießt. Doch er ist noch lange nicht mit mir fertig.

Er macht mich los und drückt mich auf die Knie, nur um mir seinen Penis in den Mund zu drücken. Ich gebe jeden Widerstand auf und lasse ihn meinen Mund ficken, während weitere Tränen über meine Wange rinnen und ich kaum noch Luft bekomme.

Er stöhnt genüsslich und greift fester in meine matten und fettigen Haaren, während er immer schneller wird.

Ich muss immer wieder würgen und bekomme dafür jedes Mal einen harten Schlag gegen den Kopf.

Als er fertig ist und mich loslässt, kippe ich kraftlos um und komme hart auf dem Boden auf. Alles in meinem Kopf dreht sich und ich verliere die Orientierung. Ich weiß weder wo oben noch wo unten ist.

Er packt mich am Arm und zerrt mich wieder auf die Füße, dann befestigt er mich erneut an dem Harken an der Decke und beginnt auf mich einzuschlagen, als wäre ich ein Boxsack.

Meine Sicht verschwimmt, schwarze Punkte tanzen am Rande meines Blickfelds und mir rinnt Blut aus den aufgerissenen Stellen auf meinet Brust. 

Ich verliere wieder und wieder das Bewusstsein und werde von eiskaltem Wasser wieder geweckt. Noch will mein Geist nicht aufgegeben. Noch ist da ein Fünkchen Hoffnung.

Doch dann tritt plötzlich eine weitere Person in mein kleiner werdendes Blickfeld.


	7. Epilog

Doch dann tritt plötzlich eine weitere Person in mein kleiner werdendes Blickfeld.

Mir fallen sofort die blonden Haare auf. Irgendwo habe ich die schon mal gesehen.

Stimmen dringen an mein Ohr, als der Blonde näher kommt:

"Dachtest du wirklich man könnte Thanos aufhalten?"

Langsam erkenne ich die schemenhafte Person vor mir.

"Jemand würde kommen um dich zu retten?"

Es ist...

"Wir gehorchen ihm schon lange."

... Steve!

 

XandarDailyNews: Die letzten Ungläubigen konnten nach Tony Starks Tod von Der Sache überzeugt werden!

NewYorkTimes: Der letzte Avenger ist gefallen! Tony Stark ist tot! Thanos hat endgültig gesiegt! 

CNN: Tony Stark fiel als letzter Avenger! Wir sind alle verloren!

TitansMagazine: Der Retter hat gesiegt! Der Balance steht nichts mehr im Weg!

 

The End


End file.
